1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjusting mechanism, and more particularly to an angle adjusting mechanism for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional angle adjusting mechanism for a chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a support base 23, a seat support frame 20 pivotally mounted on the support base 23, and a drive bar 22 fixed on the seat support frame 20 by a fixing base 21 and a bushing 24 for adjusting an included angle between the support base 23 and the seat support frame 20. The chair includes a seat (not shown) mounted on the seat support frame 20 to move therewith, so that the seat can be disposed at an inclined state by operating the drive bar 22 to change the inclined angle of the seat support frame 20 relative to the support base 23. However, the conventional angle adjusting mechanism has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.